Roku's Choice: An Alternate World
by Roku's Choice
Summary: We all know what happens to start the 100 year war. We all know what happens when Roku spared Sozin. But what if he didn't? What if the war never happened, the Fire Nation Never attacked, and the Air Nomads weren't wiped out? An alternate universe story with no cannon characters and completely new challenges.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

The girl laughed as her friend made a frankly rather stupid face at her from across the fire they were sitting at. The trio had left the Fire Nation palace mere hours ago to allow their new lord some time of peace in the woods with some friends. After all, being Firelord has some perks to it other than people wanting to kill you and others wanting to kill for you. And thats how Kazekan, his guard and old friend Zaxa, and one of his more...out there friends called Zirak came to be sitting by the fire mere days after Kazekans coronation.

"C'mon Kazzy, everyone knows how you became Firelord, but wasn't Arix a merchant before?, I mean, how does that even happen?" Zaxa, said to her old friend as they sat in the woods with one other guard leaning against a tree; smoking a cigarette and presumably on watch. Kazekan however shrugged, not being one hundred percent positive of his old friends ascension to the throne - and frankly not wanting to talk about the deceased lord.

"Right. Sorry." she relented, seeing the look on his face and obvious dislike of talking about the late Firelord Arix in any manner other than to relive old battle stories or to honor his memory.

The new Firelord was funny like that sometimes Zaxa mused. "What about the Firelord before him?" Zaxa asked "wasn't he the one who went crazy or something? I think his name was...er Sozin right?"

"Sozin was years before Arix's time. Firelord Kanzakuro was the Firelord before Lord Arix." Replied the Firelord, slightly irritated with Zaxa.

The smoking guard shifted her position, alerting the newly-crowned Firelord and his guard and causing them to look around.

"What was that Zirak?" Kazekan asked.

"Dunno. Got bored. What was the story with that Sozin guy anyway?" muttered Zirak.

"Well you're Firelord now, what was with him?" added Zaxa.

Kazekan sighed and began talking...

"Firelord Sozin isn't a Firelord I particularly enjoy recalling… Sozin was crowned as Firelord years before the Comet, and Sozin saw the state of the nation. Prosperous aspects he wanted to share with the world. Sozin took it upon himself to attempt to conquer the world, in an effort to share this wealth. But he was power-hungry. Soon after this plan was hatched in his mind, he conquered an Earth Kingdom city. Avatar Roku discovered this, and decided Sozin was too dangerous to be left to live, commanding such a powerful army. Roku burst into his throne room, after seeing the city conquered, and battled Sozin. Roku killed Sozin on the spot, for his attempts to throw the world out of balance. He isn't a Firelord I particularly enjoy recalling, as I said. He was driven by a lust for power, whether he did lead the nation to further prosperity in his time."

Kazekan sits tense, composed, while telling this story. He then glares, forward, as if to ignore any further inquiries on Sozin.

"So he was a douche then." Zirak says, snorting and effectively breaking the tension.

"Sounds it" agrees Zaxa.

Then, the Firelord, the Guard, and the ex-mercenary settled in for the night, Zirak taking first watch.


	2. Chapter 2: Hyo's Journey

Hyo was a child born from a singular night of promiscuous behavior and adultery. His farm was a barren of dead plants and carcuses; their only source of income dying just as fast as their produce. Their standard of living was the definition of poverty and Hyo's destiny was just as foreign as rain falling down on the Si Wong desert… that was until his brother was crowned.

After the devastating news of Earth King Wudamu's death, the search for the heir was almost near completion. A young man in his 20s, Hyeon was his name, crowned as the 53rd Earth King without a blame to his claim. His father was a general, working high within the ranks as his mother's brief relationship ended prematurely with the King. He occupied a rather strategic and cunning mindset, some would say perfect for the seat as King…

From the news of Hyo's brother populating the Nation, Hyo's mother soon claimed the papers to prove that Hyo was defined as royalty. In hope to bring money back into the family, she became a hardcore fanatic towards the idea. As much as the idea was shunned by the court and modefinitelytly (Earth King) Hyeon, the unfortunate news was proven correct and as ridiculous and as false as people thought and hoped it to be, Hyo was transposed from the runned down agrarian-ring right up to the prestigious halls of the palace…

The night was perfect. The complementary purple and oranges hymn softly on the busy metropolitan. The streets were still hectic; the outer ring buzzing from the drunken idlers and the middle-ring still occupying its customers...

"What do you mean there is nothing else you can do!? He is not my brother!" King Hyeon erupts from the dimly lit war room.

"I- I am deeply sorry, my Reign. But, but the papers are correct and… well, he is your brother. Kicking him out will only bruise your reputation as, as the new King" the Grand Advisor blurts out; looking genuinely sorry with a tint of fear to Hyeon's unpredictable behaviour.

The attendant is a skinny man, holding thin circular glasses on the verge of his nose. He has the typical pale skin and the rather pompous and slendered stature.

"How can you let this happen, Fung? Well- GAH! Ensure that rat stays out of my way. His stench will only cause genocide wherever he goes. Clear?!" Hyeon hisses to Fung,

"Cr… Crys- Crystal, sir. Absolutely crystal." He gulps out with a shaky chuckle and a slight sigh of relief.

Hyeon makes a dart to the exit - his face being the perfect adjective for his current mood; tired, aggressive and damn right pissed off. After a prolonged walk down the forever-ending halls, the Earth King crashed into his chambers, making an effortful attack at bolting his door shut. "So as soon as I get crowned, he turns up in my life?" Hyeon thinks to himself. For hours, Hyeon paces around and around and around, repeating and reflecting upon the very same question.

Just like his brother, Hyo paced repetitively, unable to get some sleep. His chamber was rather small for occupying a prince; the room was badly lit, a few pieces of crystals hung to form a dim focus point in the walls. He had a singular, neatly dressed bed with a dust infested rug sprawled out across the floor. A large frame of bookshelves clutter on one side of the walls.

Unlike his brother, Hyo did not feel the tiniest piece of angst, stress or utter devastation… Hyo instead was filled to the brim with excitement and joyous thoughts of actually belonging.

"Hmm… I'm a prince? I'm a prince! I can do whatever I want… I am, Hyo. I am a prince." He sings out blissfully before making his way to his chamber doors. He wraps himself inside some rather ridiculous noble fur coat, before striding out down his hall to take a look around. Many servants scurry past him, avoiding eye contact or any other royal gestures. Hyo stops. A loud below of excitement and music pounds against the royal court room. The fine tunes of imported instruments play rhythmically to the dance.

Hyo grins, "I guess they forgot to invite me! Hah" he thinks, as he enters the room with a rather overexaggerated entrance.

"Ah! A party? For me?" Hyo's face lights up, as he scans around to the blank angry faces of all the other nobles and court officials.

The music soon dies down, as Hyo is left as the focus point at the doors. He gulps before the whole crowd erupts with laughter.

"He thought we held this for.. for him!" General Tu-Lo creases out. "The bastard Prince! Why would anyone host a party for you!?" Another blurts out, to be quickly complemented by another level of laughter.

For once, Hyo's face burns red. He glares at them all, unable to speak with his eyes wet with dews. He turns and runs. Down the corridor. And to his chambers. He slumps in his bed, the term 'Bastard Prince' running circles around his head… "Bastard Prince!… Bastard Prince!… Bastard Prince!".

The early morning call echos within Hyo's chambers. He still lays there, the tune of laughter playing forever in his mind. His eyes look bloodshot, crusted firmly with a firm rim of sleep.

"Pr.. Prince Hyo? The Earth King wants you in the throne room." An attendant calls out. She calls his name out a few times, before the moment sinks in and Hyo wakes up. He blurts to the door full of anger and pain.

"What!? What is it?..." He hisses to her. She stumbles back, gulping as she quickly scowles his eyes.

"The Lordship wants your attendance. If I were you, lose the attitude if you want to make some friends! Pfft.." She says in a monotone voice. She gives him one last look of disapproval before making her way out. Hyo follows her as they exit; forging faces at her like a sulking child. After a long curious trek around the many pointless rooms, Hyo finally manages to locate the said room. He looks around, it being filled with many prestigious earthbenders; all built out like bricks with beards touching their knees. Their ambient muttering halts as the door creaks open and Hyo's nimble stature peers innocently in.

"You decided to turn up, then." Earth King Hyeon echoes out across the towering room. "Take a seat." his voice changing to a more serious grunt; his eyes moving away from Hyo's presence as his arm wafts to a spare stool at the corner of the long, detailed war-table. The lands of the Earth Kingdom are presented on the large canvas; many different Generals re-positioning the miniature figures as though symbolising many different army squadrons. Hyo stares in awe; his hope of adventure overwhelming him immensely.

The day seemed like years. The hours ticked by; the attendants all continuing their silent muttering between one-another. This was probably the only time Hyo was involved with something. For what reason was he here? He didn't know. The pit of his stomach felt like a cavernous cave - it moaning and groaning as if begging for attention. Hyo sulked and sighed to his boredom; melting his head in his numbly-left hand.

After the long dragged out hours, the generals and Earth King Hyeon turn, taking Hyo's existence into consideration for once.

"Wake up." General Tu-Lo craps out against his ear. Hyo jumps, before regaining his attention back to the crowd.

"S… Sor- What am I doing here?" He mutters out, still half asleep as though drunk from a small glass of wine. Earth King Hyeon turns to face him; he makes a long stare down at his brother, snarls his lip before talking.

"Prince Hyo. Sounds weird, doesn't it?" Hyeon mentions to him. "I'm giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, here, brother" he continues; placing some unneeded attention on the word 'brother'. "There has been some action down in the central sector of the Si Wong Desert. Probably sandbenders…" He sniffles, now pacing around the room thinking. The other generals and army captains giggle to themselves - Probably assuming Hyeon was sending Hyo out on a death trip.

"...I want you to travel there. Investigate the areas; bring back one those uneducated hoodlum so I can finally see where the chink in the armour is. Got that?" His burning eyes laying hard on Hyo.

Hyo gulps, before responding with some sudden produced enthusiasm and confidence: "Yes, sir!" He calls out, his arm quickly saluting him. Hyeon's eyes roll as the crowd in the background choke on their own laughter.

"You will leave at dusk. You will travel alone and fight alone, brother". Hyeon finally commands as he turns and signals for Hyo to be escorted out. His back turns without a saying farewell; bending down over the table as he digresses with the generals. Hyo leaves, full of excitement and glory. He could do anything; he felt infinite. He skipped along, humming down the halls - greeting many passing servants as he finally crashes into his room. His mood shatters. Hyo stands there, staring. The old dusted room and poor choice of furniture seemed more 'there' than ever before. Realism sank in as he sighed… Hyo shared the same thought as did the generals; he was being sent on a death mission. His head falls into his hands as the night rises; his tears puddling out in his palms… He never felt more alone.

The eery silence flooded the room. Any slight sound was now an explosion to the ear, as Hyo laid there, sobbing.

TAP-TAP-TAP

"Your cart is now ready, Pr.. Prince Hyo". The very attendant from earlier calls in.

His head peers up like a meerkat, sniffling as his arm rubs his moist eyes. He lets out his final sigh as he prepares himself - ready to face what he thinks will be his death. Hyo was still unable to talk, still scarred by that very feeling he felt not longer than 30 minutes ago.

"Coming." He responds as though a child, unlocking his door as he flings his satchel over his right shoulder.

The outside is cold. The night never felt so foreign as the harsh winds whipped against them all. Hyeon stood next to the cart, a few guards littering besides him. General Tu-Lo stands addressed as well; looking more annoyed about missing his rest-time, than Hyo's probability of death. I guess this could be considered a good thing. No words from Hyo are mentioned as he climbs effortlessly into the carriage. He sits, staring ahead; prepared for the fake-goodbyes.

"You know what to do…" Hyeon announces, audible to all. He leans in closer, hissing at Hyo, "...if you have some respect for yourself, don't come back here empty handedly." He pulls back out, speaking normally, "Good luck brother, see you next week." He makes a smile, looking more sarcastic and forced as his eyes don't reflect it. As the ostrich horses trot off, Hyeon's face returns to blank. The general huffs-and-puffs before going to bed, and the guards clear off. Hyeon makes a final sigh, not sure if relieved of his riddance or feeling the burn of his morality choices. He shakes his head before returning to his chambers for the night…

Hyo's head rattled on the side window of his cart. The faint whipping noises to the ostrich-horses brings great fear to Hyo's journey. His eyes lay heavy; staring aimlessly at the river-flowing pathway, soon emerging into sand from the hard stone of the metropolitan city. He was out.

'Why don't I just leave? Pack up and go. Find refuge somewhere else…' he thinks to himself; alone with his thoughts in the dark carriage. 'Oh don't be stupid, Hyo. Anyway, how do I know he planned this to purposefully kill me?' He thinks again as he raises from his posture and looks around. In the corner of the cart rests a long piece of material. Underneath seems something heavy, however the skin of leather prevents sight to it. Curiosity seeps over and Hyo makes a snatch at the leather pouch.

The long pouch was somehow unpredictably heavy. It was reasonably flat and resembled the shape of a rectangle. At the top there was a flap, a thin piece of string crossing together to keep it shut. Hyo's quick fingers unraveled it as he bats the flap over. The golden metal beams out from the pouch; a magical eery glow filling the cart. Hyo's eyes stare in awe as he pulls it out carefully. It was a sword. A brilliantly crafted sword, and that. The blade was forged from a fine choice of gold with the hilt encrusted with a rim of stone around the handle. Tiny engravings detail the hilt; asian patterns swirl around. Hyo swiles as his eyes are grabbed down again. An envelope peering out the top of the pouch; it was sealed to Hyo. This shocked him, however, he didn't take a moment to stop. Opening it, puzzled, Hyo read the letter to whom it was addressed by Earth King Hyeon. The note read:

Dear Hyo,

Good luck,

brother. Take this sword and

do the Earth Kingdom and you

-rself proud. I believe in you.

Earth King Hyeon

Hyo's eyes welled up. A large smile possessing his face as he repeats the note over again.

"I believe in you… He believes in me… He.. He believes in me!" Hyo recites, clutching the sword; beaming at it for a second time. He slots it back into the pouch, placing his note in his jacket pocket as he fastens the leather pouch to his waist.

The morn was upon him as the glistening sky started to appear. The soft oranges above him formed, as Hyo began to sleep with a slight bit of hearth now feeling of home.

It was still early when they arrived in Gao Ling. Hyo woke by the angry banging of the taxi man.

"C'mon! Out ya get! You wait to see this bill… 'Tis a lot you know. I don't care who you are, yur payin' i- OOFT!" He moans on as Hyo swings open the door; knocking him down.

Hyo steps out of the cart, side stepping around the man as he drops an exaggerated amount of money onto the taxi man's torso.

"Keep the change" He progresses as he treks out into the desert. His hand clutches the sword hilt, as his free hand scans out in mid-air. The sand below him moves, causing a tide for him to propel on. The sand around him blast back, whipping around as the winds glide him forward. The camp was at sight. Hyo was thick into the desert, and the sandbender camp was noticeably close by. Hyo stares, watching the men smoke and whip their cattle. He pulls up his cream rags; as he enters the tribe, his heart racing. Many scowls to him are visible as the men grunt and move away from Hyo. His eyes nervously watch around; ticking side-to-side frantically. He sees a man, small-ish, fall back alone behind one of the sand hut shacks. He turns his walk and follows him behind. Without a second to spare, Hyo begins to slide his blade out- before he jumps. Two hands firmly rest on his back before he manages to take the sword out. Hyo's eyes enlarge as he twizzles around to the men.

"And who do ya think, you are… Matey" One man says; he's tall with arms with size of tree trunks. His jaw rests above his front lip as his left eye appears to be missing.

"None of your business… Mate" Hyo says back, aggressively as he shakes the hands off him. He strolls back watching them. The guy behind Hyo moves off, away from the confrontation.

'Darn… he moved' Hyo thinks to himself.

"EHEH! That sword! Oooh… That sord! Shiny… Gold… EXPENSIVE! Oooh, eheh!" The second one squeaks out. His eyes light up with his mouth both beaming towards Hyo's hilt. The second man is unusually scrawny with many tattoos around his arms. His beard is quite bushy as his head is bald; full of scars.

Hyo slams the remainder of the blade away; the gold light disappearing and the scrawnier man jumping back, hissing.

"Sorry, bub. That's man. Now beat it before I really show you what this sword can do". Hyo threatents.

The two men laugh as they stare, walking towards him as Hyo tracks back.

"That sword is quality craft'd… You're nut from this areas, are ya laddeh? How about…y'talk or we make ya talk. GOT IT?!" The bigger grunt, grunts out as he brings his bulging arms up to Hyo's face.

Hyo pants with panic, sweat forming on his forehead - the sun not being a good help either. Hyo had the choice to either act now, or let his face be impounded in to kingdom-come. He makes a final and much louder pant of fear as he whips his sword out; the gold glistening. Instinctively the scrawny grunt laches forwards; making an attempt to snatch the sword.

Hyo bends himself back, before maneuvering his arm down and up - making a slash at the scrawny grunt's hand. He leaps to the left after this; many deep wounds scarring the grunt's arm. He falls and crashes into near by boxes, crying in pain as the sand clutter his bloody wounds. Hyo watches him, impressed as he levels himself out.

"Your turn big boy-" Before he manages to finish his sentence, Hyo is greeted by a high flying fist to the face. Hyo flies mid-air and into the hard sand wall of a nearby shack. He splutters before dropping his sword as the brute stomps forwards. Hyo grunts. His hands grinding inwards as he bends a shield of sand in front of him. He crawls under and around, lifting the sand higher as he lets it drop into a big poof of sand. The bigger brute begins to choke and splutter, making effortless swipes within the cloud. This brings attention to the scuffle.

Without a moment to spare, Hyo makes a grab for his sword and breaks out of the cloud. He wipes his eyes and mouth, clears his cough of sand before looking up… An audience of around 6 sandbenders all stare at Hyo and the injured grunt in the background. He gulps as the second grunt in the back charges out; huffing down at Hyo's direction. Hyo lost control of his line of thought. The long anticipating silence soon dropped between the crowd, as the camp began to run forwards at Hyo. Before Hyo could think or even act, the men suddenly fell and cluttered down as though something was launched at them. Hyo looks, confused. The sand settles in the foreground; Earth King Hyeon standing with his men. They all ascend into the tribe as the fallen sandbenders climb up to fight. Hyo's face beams as he turns and make a stab to the brute. His sword impales his knee before he manages to stand again; falling down in pain as he weeps. The guards begin to arrest many sandbenders, as a few groups make an attempt to leave.

"You… Wh.. Wh- What are you doing here?" Hyo addresses Hyeon.

"I changed my mind. I couldn't let you…." He turns, bending the sand around a man as though suffocating him tightly "...I couldn't let you go alone. It was a-" He turns again, making a stab at another man. "-suicide mission". He finally finishes, as Hyo stands guard next to him, watching for any attackers. They both stand and stare at a clutter of them fleeing into the desert; they turn and look at each other with the same thought passing through them. They nod and begin to bolt after them, Hyo's katana swinging forwards.

Out thicker into the desert lied their leader, Tjen-Lin: A harsh and cold sandbender criminal, infamous for his brutal attacks on the women in the desert. Many generals have been trying to capture him just as much as the next guy. He was surrounded by his men; them all probably bound to sacrifice their lives for him, or more of a obligatory agreement.

Tjen-Lin laughs, it growing higher and crazier each time. His bending style was rather loose, as his arms through around as he plummets into the air within a vortex of whipping sand. The air whips from it, brushing and blowing at Hyeon and his brother. They both look up, using whatever they can to shelter from the weathering. Hyeon leaps off to the side; launching many boulders to Tjen, as Hyo begins with his guards. Hyo was rather successful; him ultimately try-harding to impress his brother. He made a few jabs and turns, before sending a surge at the oncoming men. They all launched back like flees - slamming hard to the sand.

At this stage, Hyeon was shielding from Tjen's unlawful attacks. Many long shards of sand being thrown at him exactly like a javelin.

"Ahahahaha! This new Earth King is a wimp! He is reckless and a wimp!" He screeches out as his attacks continue. Hyo's hand wrap around, following the motion of the vortex. Simultaneously with his hands, Hyo shoots up too. He throws his arms out each direction, before using his bending to shoot off shards at Tjen's spout. They shout and stab at it, ripping it apart willfully. He wobbles as flops as he soon crashing to the ground; allowing Hyeon to surf in and crush the criminal between two heavy blocks of stone.

At this stage, Tjen's demonic laugh cuts short, however his somewhat injured men manage to run on over to the fighting zone. Hyeon warns them to back off as they glare; their arms waving in the air.

Hyo watches them, squinting; not sure what to do.

"And so, young little boy, what is your name?" Tjen questions Hyeon probably more uncaring than he sounds.

"Shut up" Hyeon responds; booting his tip lip with his gold-capped boots. Blood splatters as he growls. The guards in the background become agitated.

"LEAVE 'IM ALONE! I SWEAR, CITY BOY!" One of the 3 men heckles at Hyeon.

"Or what?" Hyeon questions tactically, as he boots Tjen again. More blood splatters as the infamous laugh of Tjen picks up again.

The other two flinch, as the middle one growls.

"D'awww, is that your wife boy!? Ehehe… Oh I would do things to her… Why not take her into the fine… hehehe… lands of the desert! I'll give her a time she'll never forget..." Tjen grins and squarks as he laughs at the dangling picture of Hyeon and his family. Tjen grew his status as the Si Wong dweller. He would kidnap many passing tourists, mostly female and perform unforgiving tasks that scarred them for life. He was a monster and his name brought fear to the household company.

Hyo winced as he saw Hyeon's face burn with rage. This was the part where the difference between brothers showed... Hyeon yelled, slamming his hard-capped heel into Tjen's long bony face… There was a loud crack that shuck Hyo and the guards. Tjen was no more; his head flopped lifelessly between the sand as the blood stained through…

The quick yell of the men broke the tension, as Hyo turned to launch two boulders of sand between 2 side-kicks. The boulders shattered off in two directions; colliding with the 2 men on the right and left. They fly back; their body wounded as they fall unconscious. The guy in the middle, however, begins to charge - his hands out front of him.

Hyeon winces from Tjen's lonely body, as his hands pull out a carpet of sand; surging it at the sandbender. It collides, throwing him to Hyo's feet. He looked down, afraid to kill… He felt Hyeon's eyes watching him, he needed to act.

He pulled out his sword and slamming the hilt down onto the grunt's skull; knocking him out.

"We'll take this one back." Hyeon said, as he throws him over his shoulder.

The journey back to Ba Sing Se was very awkward and long. Hyeon sulked in the corner, watching the passing streets with aggression - reminding Hyo of his journey down here. He respected Hyeon for that. He saw the brotherly ties between them, and he smiled encouraged by his future. He finally relaxed, and despite the many cuts and bruises and especially the damaged pride, Hyo could finally say, overall, it was a successful journey…


End file.
